


Why Isn't There a 'How to Turn Someone Into a Vampire 101' Class?

by Remyrony



Category: Original Work
Genre: Also Brittany is a cute vampire with anxiety, F/F, Human!Hailie, More Hailie and Brittany, So this is the Vampire AU that I had written down, Thank my friend Ariel for me writing more, Vampire!Brittany, not for long though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remyrony/pseuds/Remyrony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is how she was going to go, alone in her bedroom. She would never have the chance to marry, never have the chance to graduate high school, never have the chance to meet a cute person.  </p><p>That is until a figure sneaks into her room and gives her a second chance at life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Isn't There a 'How to Turn Someone Into a Vampire 101' Class?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Another Hailie and Brittany idea that came to me at 1:30! This one involves vampires. Why? I don't know. Just wouldn't leave me alone. So Hi! Thanks so much for clicking on this, and I really hope you enjoy!  
> I do plan on writing more, but I'm not sure when updates will happen. It just kind of comes when I want to write about them, but I do have a bunch of ideas for this so don't fret!  
> Without any further ado, please enjoy! （*´▽｀*）

So this is how she was going to go, alone in her bedroom. She would never have the chance to marry, never have the chance to graduate college. She was going to die alone, in her bedroom because of her father. Deep down she wasn’t surprised, he always had threatened her with death, but she never believed him to go through with it.  
Maybe he didn’t know how badly he hurt her, maybe he really didn’t mean to do this. It was doubtful, but Hailie didn’t want to die thinking her dad did this on purpose.  
~~~  
Brittany had been out wandering, looking for a snack. She hadn’t fed in a while, and was getting antsy.  
As she turned the corner, and was wandering into the lesser taken care of part of town, her senses were overwhelmed with the smell of copper. It was so strong, she immediately began searching for the source.  
In this part of town, it wasn’t uncommon to find people in deserted alleyways slowly wasting away. They always tasted the worst, so Brittany avoided them unless she had to feed right then. But none of the alleyways were producing the smell that attracted Brittany.  
Looking around she spotted an open window of an apartment complex. Making sure no one was around to see her Brittany stealthily jumped up fire escapes to the window. The sight inside almost made her turn and leave, but her instincts kicked in and so she made her way into the room.  
~~~  
Hailie felt cold. Her eyes felt heavy, and it was hard to keep them open. All she wanted to do was sleep. Sleeping sounded nice. Maybe this time she wouldn’t wake up, and she wouldn’t have to deal with her dad again.  
A sound to her left, brought her back to her senses. She slowly opened her eyes to see a foot. She cringed. They bent down and Hailie got a glimpse of the mysterious person in her room. It wasn’t her dad, and it wasn’t her mom or anyone she knew for that matter. No this girl had the prettiest blonde hair she had ever seen. It curled and framed her face, that nice face.  
“Can you hear me?”  
Hailie opened her mouth to respond but she ended up coughing up blood.  
“Shit…you don’t have much time”  
~~~  
Fuck. Brittany came in for a snack, the person on the ground looked vulnerable enough, most likely a victim of a break in, considering the amount of broken debris in the room. What she didn’t expect was the girl on the ground in front of her to be stunningly beautiful. Not what she expected.  
She only had a few minutes to react.  
“If you can hear me, I need you to nod your head.”  
Brittany waited impatiently before the girl in front of her slowly nodded her head. At least the girl was lucid enough to respond.  
“Alright…” Fuck, she hadn’t done this before, how does one explain that they are a vampire and want to save someone’s life?  
“I need you to listen carefully, you are going to die. I don’t know what happened, but you’re not gonna make it. But I can help you. If you accept, I can make you like me. I do need to warn you, changing hurts like hell, and your life will change forever, but it’s this or die.”  
“I need you to nod if you agree and let me do what I’m going to do, or shake your head if you don’t want me to.”  
Why was she giving this girl a choice? What was so special about her that she wanted to change her into a vampire? Panic filled her veins as she awaited an answer.  
~~~  
Hailie couldn’t bring herself to keep her eyes open anymore. Maybe this was just a weird dream and her mind was trying to relax her before she died. She really didn’t want to die, she had so many things in her life she still wanted to do. She wanted to kiss someone, she wanted to graduate college, and she wanted to do so many things. The prospect of her getting the chance to do all those things-the chance to live led to her nodding her head.  
No matter the pain, she could endure it. She had been through enough the way it was.  
~~~  
“Alright.”  
The tension from Brittany’s voice didn’t leave. She had never done this before, and there wasn’t a how to turn someone into a vampire 101 class anywhere. Most of what she had heard was there was a ritual that blood had to be exchanged, but this girl wasn’t coherent enough to do that.  
“Okay, what I’m going to do is going to cause you some discomfort but then you will feel really good. It’s also going to make you sleep, and I’m going to move you somewhere safe.”  
She didn’t have time to wait for a response, she had her hand on the girl’s wrist and could feel her pulse weakening. It was now or never.  
~~~  
Hailie felt herself being moved. She felt her upper body be moved onto this girls lap. It felt warm, and nice. She tried to open her eyes, but the girl made a noise and shielded them with her hand.  
Soon after she felt warm breath on her cheek. A small chaste kiss was pressed there before the girl above her muttered something in a weird language. Hailie had no idea what she said, and before she had a chance to ask what that meant she felt a sharp stinging pain in her neck. She was only able to let out a small whine of pain before her entire body felt calm. She could feel warmth spreading from her neck down into her chest and through her body, all the way through her fingers and toes.  
~~~  
Brittany freaked out, once she pulled away from the girl she checked for a pulse again. When she felt a faint one, she slowly stood up, carefully picking up the girl before she made her way to the window and back outside to her home.  
~~~~~~~~  
When Hailie awoke, she didn’t move for a while. The bed she was in had sheets that felt like they were made of satin, and the blinds were closed and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep.  
After a few moments of laying in this bed, she heard a door nearby open and close. Looking over she saw a girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes walk in.  
“Oh! You woke up holy shit, I was so worried you wouldn’t. Okay, this is weird I know but we have to finish what we stared, and that sounds weird and I promise it isn’t…”  
The girl in front of her set down what she had brought in on a little table and grabbed a knife from nearby. It was shiny and glimmered when it caught the lights from the room. Hailie’s eyes bulged in a panic.  
“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t explain and I really can’t because if we don’t do this soon you will die. The whole thing isn’t complete. Now I’m gonna…”  
She took the knife and sliced it across her right palm. Blood seeped out from the wound.  
“I need to do this to your left hand, it’s only gonna hurt for a moment I promise, just trust me.”  
Hailie really didn’t want to trust her, but she slowly extended her left palm to the girl who grabbed it and sliced her palm. Hailie let out a scream.  
“I know it hurts just a second longer and it’ll be better!”  
The girl in front of her was obviously panicking. It didn’t matter, she took Hailie’s left hand and clasped it with her right hand.  
~~~  
Brittany muttered things in Latin, reciting an incantation she heard many many moons ago. A pale light emerged from the girl laying on the bed and then, just like that it was gone.  
She removed her hand from the girls, and walked back over to the tea she brought in.  
“Would you like a cup? It will help calm your nerves…”  
~~~  
That girl said weird things again and then pulled away. Hailie turned her hand over to assess the damage, but was shocked to find that there was no mark, no cut showing where she got hurt.  
“Uhhh yeah…”  
An explanation is really want she needed at this point. That and a drink. She really wanted a drink.  
~~~  
She did it. The hard part was over, now she just had to explain everything…but she had no idea where to start.  
Brittany poured the girl a cup of tea before walking it over to her. “This is some chamomile tea. It’ll help calm you down and relax.” The girl cautiously took the tea before she slowly took a sip.  
~~~  
The tea was warm, and Hailie felt cold. It helped warm her body up, and soon she relaxed back into the bed. She glanced over at the girl, who had poured herself a cup and was drinking as well.  
“Can you tell me what you remember?”  
Honestly she expected this question. Her memory was foggy at best, only remembering bits and pieces of the night before.  
“I…I was attached. In my room. I don’t know who it was though. I remember it was really cold. And then there was someone else, I know they had super pretty blonde hair and blue eyes. I think it was you, I’m not sure. After that my body felt super nice and then I woke up here.”  
Hailie felt slightly bad lying to this girl, but she didn’t want her to know who attacked her. She felt stupid, she could’ve fought back against her dad. Maybe this wouldn’t have happened.  
“I’m sorry I don’t know any more than that…”  
~~~  
“It’s okay. Thank you for telling me.”  
“Well, my name is Brittany and yes I was the person in your room last night. I found you and you were gravely hurt.” She took a long sip of her tea before continuing. “I gave you a proposition. I told you I could help you, give you another chance, but I would have to turn you into what I am.”  
Here it was…the bomb that she really didn’t want to drop.  
“So yeah…I am a vampire and I kind of bit your neck and saved your life last night and started the ritual that we finished earlier and that’s why as soon as you woke up we had to finish the thing or what I did to you would wear off and you would die.”  
She was panicking again. The tea wasn’t helping. This wasn’t the time she needed to be doing this.  
“And I’m super sorry, you were lucid enough to agree last night but I didn’t do a good job explaining and please don’t be mad at me I just thought you were cute and young and you didn’t deserve to die and I wanted to give you another chance, but soon your gonna go through your awakening and it really hurts and I’m super sorry if you didn’t want this and…and…”  
Shit. She felt something wet on her cheek. Was she crying? How long had it been since she cried?  
~~~  
“Hey. Relax. You spoke really fast and I only caught part of why you said.”  
Hailie had pushed the covers off of her and she moved to sit with her back against the headboard. She patted the empty bed next to her.  
“Come over here, take a few deep breaths and start over.”  
She had caught most of what Brittany had said, but she needed to hear it all again. To make sure she wasn’t going crazy.  
~~  
How was this girl so calm? Here Brittany was freaking out…on the verge of a panic attack, Andy this girl was patiently waiting for her to sit down and explain everything again. She wiped at her face, set her cup down and sat down next to the girl.  
“First, I don’t even know your name. I feel like an ass for not asking earlier I’m sorry.”  
“Hailie. It’s Hailie, and don’t worry about it.” Hailie smiled at the Brittany.  
“Alright Hailie, again my name is Brittany. And I’m a vampire.”  
Stay calm. She looked over at Hailie’s face to gauge her reaction. Her face didn’t look angry, or sad. If anything she looked interested.  
“And last night I was out looking for a snack, and the window of your room had been opened and I could smell blood. Well I found you and I was originally going to bite you and just…I’m so sorry.”  
She could feel more tears fall down her face.  
“You just looked so sad and I wanted to give you a second chance. So I asked if you were okay with it and you said yes, well you nodded your head, and so I started the ritual last night but you weren’t coherent enough to finish it, so I ended up biting your neck. And when vampires bite people…it kind of sends them into a state of euphoria so they don’t fight back…”  
She took a couple of deep breaths before continuing.  
“And that sounds really bad…but it’s how it works. But what I did last night didn’t kill you, it just put you into a deep sleep but I was so worried you weren’t gonna wake up and that I had killed you. After I told you I would give you another chance. But you are here and you are awake and okay, and the ritual is complete now and I understand if you hate me and never want to see me again.”  
She ended up standing up and began to walk towards the door.  
~~~  
“Wait.”  
Brittany stopped, but didn’t turn around.  
“I’m not mad. Just a little confused. I mean why me? I’m a nobody, I don’t understand why you wanted to save me.”  
The girl muttered something but Hailie didn’t catch it.  
“What?”  
“I said you were cute! And that’s part of the reason why!”  
Brittany turned around, her face was as red as a tomato.  
“You think I’m cute?” Hailie felt her face heating up as well.  
“Yeah! I think you are cute and you looked sad last night and I felt really bad for you and I’m sorry.”  
“Hey no more saying sorry! I am not mad!!!! If anything, I am glad. I really didn’t want to die. I’m only 20, there’s a lot I still want to do.”  
“Really?”  
“I promise. Now can you come sit back down, there are still a lot of questions I have for you.”

Brittany smiled before she made her way back to the bed before sitting back down.  
Before either could mutter a word Hailie’s stomach rumbled so loud both girls heard it. They both burst out laughing, genuine laughs neither had experienced in a long time. 

Maybe everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you want you can leave a comment or a kudo, and like I said above I do have many more ideas for these two, and this AU, but I don't want to give specific updates. They'll come as they do. Thanks again for reading and have a wonderful day! (ノ*゜▽゜*)


End file.
